Abandoned
by hersheygal
Summary: Jack had never felt more alone in his life. Jack deals with Kate and Sayid leaving him. One Shot Set at the end of The Economist.


Abandoned

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is just a small one shot about Jack, because I feel sorry for him. I don't really like this all that much, but I decided to post it anyways, so comments and criticism would be a big help.

"Where's Kate?" Jack asked Sayid. The waiting was killing him even though he had distracted himself with tinkering with the helicopter and talking to Daniel and Frank. Juliet had reassured him that Sayid and Kate would be back safe and sound, but that wasn't what Jack had been worried about. He had told Kate to go with Sayid so that she could settle this thing with Sawyer. He didn't like it that Kate flirted with him when obviously she still cared for Sawyer. He was sick of her toying with the both of them. And Kate needed to make a decision. Jack hoped that she would choose him, but who was he kidding? What did he really have to offer her at this point? A ride home? Did he really think that after they got home that she would stay with him?

"She stayed behind." Sayid told him matter of factly.

Jack didn't say anything; he just looked behind Sayid and tried to breathe. He shook his head in confusion. It had always been a possibility that she would decide to stay, he had just been hoping that she wouldn't. The next thing he knew, Frank was offering everyone a ride on his helicopter. Jack shook his head again while Charlotte and Daniel also refused.

And the next thing Jack knew, Sayid was looking down on him from the helicopter. And still, minutes after they left, Jack was frozen to the spot. He had passed up the chance to leave the island. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave without Kate. He had almost left her once, and the thought of him doing that again tortured him. The look on her face, the mixture of disappointment and joy, disappointment that he was leaving her, and joy that he was getting to go home. He hated himself. No, he had lost her a long time ago, he was just now realizing it.

"Come on Jack. Let's get back to the beach." Juliet said to him.

Jack picked up his backpack, and without saying a word he started walking. He knew that with each step he took, it was farther and farther away from Kate. It was time that he moved on.

He had been selfish with her. Treating her bad just because she didn't love him as much as she loved Sawyer. It wasn't her fault. It was his. It was time that he fixed this. He needed to show her that it was okay that she loved Sawyer. Telling her he loved her hadn't exactly been a good start, but he couldn't help it.

He gave Juliet a sideways glance. He did like her. She was funny, smart, and she understood him. Jack could definitely see himself with her. But he still promised himself that he would not leave this island without Kate.

"So what now?" Juliet asked Jack.

"We'll wait for Frank to contact us and we'll get more people on that helicopter."

"They're going to want to get Miles." Juliet told him quietly, looking behind her at Charlotte and Daniel.

"I know."

"Should we go try to get him?" Juliet asked.

Jack shook his head. "We should go to the beach. Get Jin and Say- and some other people to go with us." Jack was used to Sayid being with him. He was kind of like Jack's Vice President in a way. He was always there to give Jack advice and to make sure he was doing the right thing. And now he was gone. It make Jack sick to think that he was alone. Now that he thought about it, he had never felt more alone before. Even though he had people around him all the time, it just didn't feel right.

It had hurt that so many people had left to go with Locke. So many of his friends. Hurley, Claire, and yes, even Sawyer. He didn't understand and he didn't think that he ever would. But for now, he was just going to have to deal with it. He had to get his people off of this island, no matter what it took, and that's what he was going to have to concentrate on to keep him going.


End file.
